1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an escutcheon or trim kit for tub or shower handles and, more particularly, to a trim kit that uses a standard outer ring in combination with interchangeable inserts for use with different OEM valves.
2. Description of Related Art
OEM valves have various configurations that can require the use of escutcheons having a matching configuration for attachment of the escutcheon and handle.
This invention is intended for use by consumers who wish to change out their tub or shower trim but don't know the specific make or model of the associated valve. Prior patents disclosing various valve and escutcheon assemblies include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,966,924; 4,796,348; 6,178,981; 6,442,520; 7,077,150 and United States Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002/0105186; 2003/0192116; 2004/0194825; and 2006/0196549.